Moves Like Jagger
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Caleb is hired as Hanna's co-worker at Tom Marin's restaurant. Their mutual hatred turns to lust, but in a 'friends with benefits' situation, someone is bound to get hurt, right? OOC. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

_Completely OOC, wanted to try something different! To set the scene, Hanna is 21, Caleb is 22. Set in Philly. **RATED M**_

"HARDER" Hanna whined as Caleb thrusted into her, her ass banging against the wood door, his arms pinned hers over her head.

"Hanna, shut up. Everyone can hear you." he growled, although he increased his tempo as she threw her head against the door, her legs clenching around his waist even tighter.

Her eyes snapped shut as she felt the low boil of a fire in the pit of her stomach begging to explode. _Oh my. _He continued to pound, feeling Hanna's previous struggle to free her hands slowly cease. He knew she was close. He moved his hands to support her ass as he slowly stumbled to the desk, sloppily kissing her. Various picture frames and a cup of pens and pencils clattered to the carpeted floor as he slowly lowered them onto the desk, Hanna straddling him.

His hands found her hips, controlling a slow and steady pace from her as she rode him.

_Think about someone ugly. Mind off sex. Not Caleb. _Hanna felt her body clenching as she reached her climax, but she hated losing. _Think of anything. Not Caleb. Not Caleb. Not what we're doing. _She _really _hated losing. It was all she could do to not lose control right there and then.

But some things were out of her control, and unfortunately this was one of them. She gasped as she came, hard. The speed Caleb had now set for her increasing as she panted, sweat pouring off of her face.

"Fuck" He growled as he lost it, his own release bringing Hanna to trembles.

He placed a single kiss on her salty collarbone before she slowly climbed off of him, her legs trembling as she gathered her clothes, he watched her put the very same clothes - that not even twenty minutes ago - he'd pulled off of her body with his own hands.

"Leaving so soon?" He interjected, quietly, snickering.

"Get the fuck dressed before I fire your ass." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving him a once over, before slipping out of the door of her Dad's office.

Caleb let his thoughts wonder to how, exactly, he'd gotten himself into this position. He'd just fucked his bosses daughter in his very own office. But then again, he knew _exactly _how he'd landed the bar tending job at _26 Below, _a modern bar and chic restaurant owned by Tom Marin. But how he'd gotten himself wrapped around Hanna's little finger and eventually fucking her on a regular basis on the down-low still seemed to be a mystery.

_**Please review! **  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_PS I'm on tumblr! "TeamHaleb!" Please review! I'm glad you guys are liking this one_

Instead of denying the various feelings being harbored for each other, maybe it'd just be easier to start from the beginning of..whatever Hanna and Caleb had together.

_2 months earlier_

"Han, we're - well _I - _am interviewing one more applicant today. Can you at least _try _to act cordial? You were the one who wanted to be here with me" Her father sighed. And Hanna was trying, she really was. But she'd had enough of the greasy, going-nowhere guys and girls who were probably pierced in places she'd rather _not _discuss during the daylight hours for one day.

"Sure." she clucked her tongue, sinking further into one of the leather chairs in front of the wood desk in Tom's office. A timely knock on the door came as Hanna rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

"Come in!" Tom called, quickly jotting a note on the application he was looking over.

Hanna's eyes scanned passed the door, quickly doing a double take as she caught sight of him. Tall, dark, and handsome had seemed oh-so-clichéd just a minute ago. She swallowed.

"Caleb Rivers," he smiled, extending a hand._ His grin was bordering on Ian Somerhalder sideways. _Hanna's heart dropped slightly as his eyes lingered on her before turning to her father.

"Caleb, how are you?" Tom smiled, firmly shaking his hand.

"I'm great, how are you?" He asked formally before taking a seat on the matching leather seat adjacent to Hanna's, his fingers casually brushing against her exposed legs, crossed at the knee, as he walked by. Goosebumps visibly formed. _He was trouble._

"So Caleb, what can you do for me? For _26 Below? _What makes _you _different from the rest of the applicants I've interviewed today?" Tom propped his hand on his desk, sitting pensively, genuinely interested in Caleb's reply.

"Well, I'm _very _good with people. And working a crowd is one of my specialities. I'm definitely a people person" Hanna tried not to audibly sneer as the confidence oozed from his voice. _T-o-o-l-S-t-a-t-u-s._

"And have you had any previous experience bartending?"

"None formally, but I know a trick or two. And I pick up _very _fast." Hanna looked him over, annoyed with his arrogance.

Angular cheekbones_ to die for_, a crooked smile and brooding eyes to match. In reality, it was no wonder he exuded the utmost confidence. It was clear he got women. Tons of them. Not that Hanna should've cared, it wasn't like she didn't have guys crawling after her either.

"It says on your application that you'd be able to work every day of the week. I like that. And when would you be able to start, Caleb?"

"Today." Hanna was stunned at his audacity, but clearly her father was more than impressed.

"Caleb. I like you. And normally I'm not a spontaneous guy, so don't hold it against me...but you're hired."

Hanna's mouth dropped. The purpose of her even _being here_ was so that her and Tom could _discuss _potential co-workers. "Dad...can we _talk?" _She hissed, a smug grin tugging at Caleb's attractive features.

"Hanna..." Tom said sternly.

"_Dad_" she protested.

"Caleb," Tom spoke over her, ignoring his daughter. "I apologize for my daughter, Hanna's, behavior. I will contact you tomorrow and we can start your training from there, yeah?"

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." Caleb stood up, shaking his hand. Tom turned back to his paper work, profusely writing. He leaned down to Hanna, "I'll be looking forward to working with you. It was a_ pleasure_" His breath was hot on her ear, the smell leather and mint gum wafting up to her.

Hanna gulped as he swiftly snapped up, exiting the door.

_She hated him._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all are liking this story!**

_The first shift. (One month after Caleb's interview)_

"Sweetheart," Tom hugged Hanna, "I know you'll do a great job tonight. As with you Caleb. As you know, I'll be in Jersey looking at potential places, but I am only a phone call away. Please don't kill each other when I'm gone" Tom said apprehensively, his eyes flickering from Hanna to Caleb, as the two shared a glance. He'd noticed the tension between them, and hoped it could be resolved. "Be sure to Rock on, kids!" Tom added, stucking his tongue out, using the iconic hand gesture as well.

"Oh my God, Dad." Hanna's cheeks burned, as Caleb laughed.

"Bye Tom! Have a safe trip" Caleb called after him, as he exited the front door of the _Zagat _ranked Philadelphia restaurant.

"Could you _get _any further up his ass?" Hanna snorted, a sound that shouldn't have seemed so melodious to Caleb.

"I see Princess has dropped the good girl act. Daddy wouldn't like that, now would he?" He didn't even look up at her as he scrubbed down the pristine bar countertop with a white rag. It was hard to not notice his toned biceps flex as Caleb maneuvered the bar.

"Go fuck yourself." Hanna retorted wittily, half-joking, averting her eyes from his muscular tendons as they strained.

"I'd rather have you do that, if you don't mind. We can spare 15 minutes." The bastard had actually just _winked _at her as he tried to mask a grin.

Suddenly the room seemed much hotter. "If you could actually act, _civilized,_ for the night that would be great. Thanks." Hanna didn't want to admit it, but over the past month Caleb had definitely grown on her. She actually looked forward to their witty banter - the way he would try to not overtly smile after hearing Hanna say something he could never fathom coming from a girl like _her_'s mouth.

Not to mention that she had a thing for bad boys, and rumor had it Caleb drove a motorcycle.

...

"Vodka, on the rocks." The sloppy woman slurred, slapping her cocktail glass down on the bar top, her fakes boobs jiggling as she did so in her trashy low-cut dress._ It was fucking leopard print for crying out loud._ She'd been ogling Caleb all night. Hanna scoffed.

"For the lady." Caleb slid the clear glass back to her. She sipped her vodka eyeing him. Not that Caleb was really paying any attention to her, his eyes were currently more focused on Hanna, who, at the moment, was bent at a visually pleasing 90 degree angle, scrubbing a spill on the bar, her tight black yoga pants stretching.

"_MHHM_" The clearing of a throat brought him out of his X-Rated stupor. "You got a name?" She purred.

"Caleb," He replied mechanically, clearly not receptive to her come ons.

"So, Caleb. When do you get off?" Hanna felt her ears prickle as she tuned in to the fake blonde, with fake tits, and a_ fake_ leather jacket. _This is almost comical._

"I think you'll be in bed by them." Caleb replied sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.

"Naughty." This woman was _desperate_ "Mayb-" Hanna cut her off

"Caleb, can you help me with something?" Hanna asked innocently, the look of shock clear on his face.

"Of course." He was _so _in the palm of her hand.

"I can't seem to get the blender to work, can you help me?" Boy, was she lathering it on thick.

_Oh he knew what she was doing. _"Well, first... "Caleb stepped behind Hanna, placing his arms on either side of her, just close enough so she could feel the warmth of his body, but none of his weight pressing her into the bar. He reached around Hanna's delicate hand, taking the black cord in the back of the small machine, "You have to make sure it's actually _plugged in_" He whispered huskily in his ear. She could hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh." Hanna acted surprised, whipping around, right _in _to him. "Thank you." She blushed, as he moved back to the opposite end of the bar.

Hanna watched Fake Barbie's eyes travel from her, to Caleb, to the boner he was so overtly harboring, rolling her eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. IF YOU DONT LIKE HALEB SMUT DO NOT READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

"Did you guys decide on the new drink name?" A refreshed Tom asked, as Hanna, Caleb and him sat in his office.

"_The Twister_" Hanna and Caleb said in unison.

"Caleb, I thought you disliked Hanna's idea?" Tom smiled, hoping amends were made between the two.

"Hanna can be very...persuasive" Only Hanna knew the double meaning in his words, she wanted to kick his ass. This was her _father._

"Yes. Don't I know it" Tom laughed, as Hanna cringed. "Han, it seemed like you guys were at each others throats"

"Umm" Hanna blushed,_ little did he know._

"And we sort of still were, even last night" Hanna was mortified, as the innuendos kept piling up. "But eventually we realized if we were going to make this work, we were going to have to get _a lot_ closer."

Hanna coughed loudly, over his last statement.

"Well, I take it last night went well? And good news for the restaurant as well! We found the perfect location in Atlantic City!"

"_Very_ well." Caleb loved watching Hanna squirm; Tom remained clueless.

_Very, very well._

_..._

"What was that?" Caleb propped his head in his hand, on the bar top, after last call. They were the last two left in the restaurant, cleaning up.

"What was what?" Hanna reached for a roll of paper towels in the sleek the black cupboard above the brushed steel sink. She turned around, Caleb dangerously close behind her, his arms caging her in. She avoided eye contact at all costs.

"With that woman in the zebra dress?" Caleb's tone was low and breathy.

"It" she gulped "was leopard."

"Was it now? Okay, well the_ leopard_ dress. What was that? You seemed a bit..jealous"

"I was _not. _I was saving you-"

"I like it when you're jealous." He said simply, grinning as he pinned her against the cool counter top.

"We can't do this." Hanna choked, his hands were already under her mandated black fitted tee-shirt, riding it up.

"Oh, I don't think you know just how long, I've wanted to do _this_" Both of Caleb's warm hands cupped her back, tracing ghost patterns up and down.

Hanna gulped. Obviously she was attracted to him, but something about him was all too cunning and sly; like he know _just _what to say to get into any women's pants._ And boy did he._

"You're so fucking beautiful." She hadn't even noticed his hands begin to toy with the hook on her bra. His lips were at her jaw, clouding her judgement. "Please" He breathed. _But just_ o_ne time really couldn't hurt._

"Not here." She hissed, curiosity of what he would be like in bed getting the best of her. She guessed wild.

He grabbed her hand and led her into one of the private rooms used for functions, eagerly. He wasted no time, his lips already at hers, pressing her against the dark wainscoted wall. He was a sloppy kisser, holding nothing back as he forced his tongue into her mouth. Hanna was clearly not used to this type of kiss. His hands caressed their down to her hips, flipping her around, so she was pressed against him, his hands immediately cupping and squeezing the swell of breast that Hanna had been blessed with. _He knew there was a reason he wanted her so badly. _He smiled deviously as a slight gasp escaped her mouth. Caleb felt himself growing increasingly hard, the pressure below the belt increasing.

Hanna bit her lip, making the decision to take control of the situation. She turned back around, dropping to her knees. Caleb could hardly process what was going on as she undid the buckle on his belt. "Studded belt? Really?" She sneered, but continued her work as Caleb held his breath, not even bothering to answer her. He closed his eyes as Hanna unzipped his jeans. He didn't want to question how experienced she was; he didn't want to know how many there had been before him. _Then again, he wasn't a saint himself._

Agonizingly slowly, Hanna worked his jeans down, her finger tracing the elastic of his boxers, as he practically growled at her. Hanna knew what she did to him, and she enjoyed every minute the power of seduction gave herself over Caleb. He grabbed her chin, lifting it up, so they were making eye contact. "No games." He demanded with a strict authority in his voice. She had never been more turned on/

Finally Hanna slid down his _Calvin Klein's_, as his lower stomach muscles twitched under her touch_._ She stroked him from base to tip, biting her lip. Caleb found her little habit a turn on, but he wanted the satisfaction of _hearing _her moan for him and only him. He used the pad of his thumb to delicately removed her full bottom lip from her teeth, guiding her mouth to his hard cock with his hands. Caleb grabbed the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her long blond hair as he set the pace for her. His eyes were glued to his swollen organ sliding in and out of her pink lips, time and time again.

Her hair begin to fall into her eyes as Caleb increased the speed of Hanna's bobbing head. He quickly brushed the hair away, wanting to look her in the eyes as she sucked him off. Hanna's jaw began to ache with the passing time. She swirled her tongue around his tip, _God she was good. So fucking good._

Hanna used her hand to finish the job, quickly rubbing up and down his cock, and repeating the gesture. They both knew he was close, the pressure that was building, immense. He wanted to finish in her mouth, roughly. She quickly accepted him, knowing exactly what she wanted as she delivered it to him.

Caleb orgasmed in her mouth, releasing the grip on her hair, as his semen slid down her throat. He'd never been more attracted to her, her blond hair tossed and disheveled, her cheeks were rosy from the deed she'd just performed on him.

Hanna wiped her mouth, before taking a brief moment to collect herself. _She never wanted to stay around after. _

"Princess, I think that deserves a formal introduction" He grinned, extending a hand.

_ That sideways grin had got the best of her...It always did._

**~THE END.~**

**PLEASE REVIEW! also i have an idea. tell me if you like it...so i was thinking of a haleb one-shot (or maybe not) and caleb would be a bus boy at either a mexican or italian restaurant..not sure HOW i'd do it, but i had an epiphany while eating at a cantina.**


End file.
